Milestones
This is a list of the various milestones achieved by the hit fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. Song Milestones This list could be considered a little bit iffy because of songs that were added into the Definitive Editions but cut from the original episodes. So, for the sake of coming to an actual and official count, the Defintive Edition exclusive songs I Think We're Alone Now and Remember the Time, as well as all of the Summer Love songs are considered bonus songs and are not included in the actual, official count. However, both versions of Bulletproof and The Nicest Kids in Town are included because they were apart of the actual episodes in both formats. 50th Musical Performance *'Outside Looking In' by Jordin Pruitt. Performed by Lucas Aguirre (Don't Turn Around) 100th Musical Performance *'Bad ' by Michael Jackson. Performed by Miles Larson feat. Kevin Rhodes, Jaxon Pierce, and John Weiner (Heal the World) 150th Musical Performance *'She Will Be Loved' by Maroon 5. Performed by Hallie Grace (Sing-Off) 200th Musical Performance *'Turn Me On/Turn Me On' by David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj/Kevin Lyttle. Performed by Rose Mitchell, Kevin Rhodes, Jaxon Pierce, and James Holland (Mash It Up!) 250th Musical Performance *'Who's That Girl?' by Robyn. Performed by Natasha Leonard (L.O.V.E.) 300th Muscial Performance *'Dance Like There's No Tomorrow ' by Paula Abdul feat. Randy Jackson. Performed by Rose Mitchell and James Holland (A Night To Remember) 350th Musical Performance *'Show Me How You Burlesque' from Burlesque. Performed by McKenzie Kenton and Jaxon Pierce (Strength) 400th Musical Performance *'High School Musical' from High School Musical: Senior Year. Performed by New Directions and HSM Cast (High School Musical) 450th Musical Performance *'Rumors' by Lindsay Lohan. Performed by Lucas Aguirre (Truth or Dare) 500th Musical Performance *'Criminal 'by Fiona Apple. Sung by Riley Cabrera feat. Vocal Adrenaline (Retro Regionals) Episode Milestones 50th Episode *'Night Out' (Season 3) 100th Episode *'Dynamic Duos' (Season 5) Most Comments For Your Entertainment, the pilot epiosde, holds the record for most comments. It recieved 43 comments on Glee Wiki for the original release and 7 additional comments for the Definitive Editions re-release. That gives it a total of 50 comments. Trivia *There are a total of 156 songs performed in Season 1. *Season 1 houses the 50th, 100th, and 150th performances of the series. *There are a total of 168 songs performed in Season 2. *Season 2 houses the 200th, 250th, and 300th performances of the series. *There are a total of 177 songs performed in Season 3. *Season 3 houses the 350th, 400th, 450th, and 500th performances. *As of the end of Season 3, a total of 501 songs have been performed. *Jaxon Pierce has been a part of the most milestone performances (a total of 4), being featured on Bad (100th), Turn Me On/Turn Me On (200th), Show Me How You Burlesque (350th), and High School Musical (400th). James Holland is a close second (a total of 3), being featured in Turn Me On/Turn Me On (200th), Dance Like There's No Tomorrow (300th), and High School Musical (400th). *Lucas Aguirre, a fairly minor character, has had two solos that ended up being milestone performances. Outside Looking In (50th) and Rumors (450th). Category:Miscellaneous